


【椰树】白花梦境

by Eyeless_Inkbell



Category: cuc跑团, 谁是沼泽人
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:27:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29716452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eyeless_Inkbell/pseuds/Eyeless_Inkbell
Summary: 阅前注意：·角色出自羊桌cuc跑团（欢迎来到天国、烈夏五角场、沼泽人是谁）·叶皇X谢松树·剧透注意·手癌注意·227纪念·肖战粉丝你们这些狗逼给老子死！
Relationships: 椰树
Kudos: 5





	【椰树】白花梦境

温暖的灯光摇晃着。  
橙色、白色、亦或者是红色，长长的灯球线缠绕在冬季的落光了叶片的树枝之间，让都市过于明亮的夜色都变蒙上了一层迷蒙的光晕。  
他闻见了香烟、薄荷味牙膏和寒冷新雪的味道。  
灼热的温度触碰到他的嘴唇，柔软得像是一片羽毛，又滚烫得像是流动的岩浆。谢松树并不确定自己把对方拉过来的这个行为是否适合，或者说，虽然知道对方不会拒绝，但是他不确定自己是不是应该在这个地方进行这个的行为，毕竟做出这个决定的时候，他的脑子里只有闪过了一句模模糊糊的话：  
“……那么他们可以在槲寄生下接吻……”  
所以在对方做出反应之前， 他就伸出手拉住了对方的领子，将人拉了下来，轻轻贴上了他的唇。  
如他所料，对方并没有拒绝。在呼吸短暂停滞之后，周围冰冷的空气被对方的鼻息取代。谢松树可以感觉到对方在调整自己的姿势更加靠近他，他的身体被环住，对方摩挲着将手放在了他的脑后，然后加深了这个吻。  
当柔软的舌头舔到谢松树的嘴唇的时候，他多多少少吓了一跳——虽然有着理论上的知识，但实际上操作的话又是另一回事。  
大概也感觉到了他的僵硬，略过嘴唇的湿漉漉触感并没有勉强的意思，更像是一个试探性的询问。  
理性告诉他这种人来人往的地方不应该有嘴唇相贴之外的动作了，但当他有些颤抖地睁着眼，看到对方微微带着期待和笑意的眼眸时，谢松树又突然觉得无所谓了。  
不管是诡异小岛上的夜晚，亦或者是黄色布料纷飞着的战场，或者是更早之前，他买饮料的自动贩卖机前。在他们已经经历了这么多，而且已经把最不愿的情感从内心深处拉扯到了彼此面前的现在，他内心源自于社会道德和伦理的束缚似乎也已经可以被无视了。  
谢松树感觉到自己的脸上应该是无可抑制地腾起了热度，但他开始微微张开嘴，给予了允许的信号。  
口腔被侵入，上颌被舔舐的感觉带来痒意的同时，也让他感到了某种无法说明的东西。  
快乐、或者是悲伤，内心的深处好像在期待什么，又因为什么而无可抑制地泛起酸楚，在牙齿被掠过的同时，谢松树的轻微地颤抖了起来。他用尽全身的力气抓紧了叶皇的衣袖，同时也支撑住了自己的身体。  
这虽然是他先行动的，但现在谢松树却完全失去了主动权。他的呼吸，他的行动都被完全夺走，甚至连思考都变成了一团浆糊，与冬日冰冷的温度无关，他体感温度迅速升高，除了对方侵入的舌头之外，谢松树只能感觉到自己不断加快的心跳，那样的节奏甚至让他的胸口都感到了疼痛。  
“用鼻子呼吸。”  
在那样的痛楚加剧之前，他被放开了。  
投射下来的阴影远离，谢松树感觉自己的脸被碰住，温暖的拇指擦拭了他两边的脸颊，然后他的额头再次被吻了一下。  
模糊的视线中，他看到了对方有点无奈的表情。  
于是他意识到自己眼中流下泪水。  
“怎么……”自己也吓了一跳，谢松树慌慌张张地用袖子去擦自己的脸，但那里已经什么都没有了。  
叶皇笑了起来。  
不知道为什么，谢松树突然很想往眼前这个人脸上揍上去，但如果真的这么做的了话肯定会引起更多的关注，毕竟他们现在已经够显眼了。所以他只是伸出脚，猛地踹了对方的小腿。  
“咕呜！”叶皇发出了吃痛的声音。  
谢松树旁边的人群里传来某种善意的笑声。他没有理会那些声音，而是转而抓住了叶皇的手，快步走开，最后奔跑了起来。  
圣诞的灯饰闪耀在夜晚的街道上，风呼啸着从谢松树的耳边吹过，他感觉到自己的心脏鼓动着，而同样的跳动从他抓住的另一只手上传来，而在他们想连的手指之间，一个银色的东西反射着街灯的光芒。  
时间随着他们的奔跑冲向未来，同时也流向一切的终结，但奇怪的是，谢松树现在并没有觉得悲伤或者难过。  
大概是因为这样的夜晚街上飘荡的都是蛋糕和奶茶香味的缘故吧，好像连吸进去的空气里都有一股甜甜的味道，所以他的心情也变得好了起来。  
事实上，谢松树非常不擅长运动，更别说这样长时间的奔跑，所以他很快就在冬天冰冷的空气里变得上气不接下气，不过好在叶皇和他目前的住处并不远，所以在他体力耗尽的同时，他们也打开了家里的大门。  
空了的蛋糕盒子，沙发上的绒毯，没来得及丢的外卖，桌子上剩下的红茶……大口的喘息中，吸入的每一口空气都熟悉到让人胸口发紧。谢松树回过头，看见叶皇也喘息着笑了起来，他觉得自己应该也露出了同样的表情，于是他转过身，面对着对方。  
玄关的门被关了起来，隔绝了闪耀的夜色，然后叶皇再次伏下了身。  
灼热的温度和气息再次侵染了谢松树的口鼻，他们就这样一起倒在了沙发上。  
虽然室内的温度也并不高，但谢松树的身体却很烫，叶皇将手按在他的胯部，然后从衣服下面往上，触摸着他因为奔跑而渗出汗水的皮肤。柔软的舌头青涩地回应着他的入侵，与他交缠在一起。  
叶皇能感觉到对方身体的紧绷，那可能是因为紧张，也可能是在压抑着某种抗拒，但无论如何他都不想强迫对方，所以他放开了谢松树。有点昏暗的灯光里，他看见对方恍惚的表情，浅浅的红色浮现在他的脸上，像是小动物一样的眼里已经浮起了迷蒙的水汽。  
“叶皇……？”  
他听见对方带有疑问，但是却很轻的声音。  
“可以吗？”  
叶皇的手游走在谢松树的腹部，然后轻轻按压了一下对方单薄的肋部。  
轻轻地抽了一口气，谢松树露出了某种恼羞成怒又有些别扭的表情，他抬起上身，用一只手抓住了叶皇的领子，抵住了他的额头咬牙切齿道：“你非要我一句一句说那么清楚吗？”  
“说得也是。”叶皇笑了起来，然后双手穿过他的后背和膝下，将人猛地横抱了起来。  
“哇啊！“  
吓了一跳，谢松树下意识地抱住了叶皇的脖颈。  
和预料中一样轻飘飘的体重就这样落进叶皇怀里，他几乎没费什么力气就把人抱进房间， 放在了床上，然后他就着那样的姿势再次轻吻了谢松树。  
他们的身体贴在一起，叶皇伸出一只手，撑住他的后背，一节一节摸过他的脊椎。跟叶皇比起来，谢松树的整体骨架都偏向小，叶皇甚至可以一只手掐住他骨骼凸起的侧肋，用拇指按到他的胸部。  
不习惯身体被直接触碰的谢松树微微颤抖着，努力控制着自己不要避开对方的动作。他的下唇被轻轻吮闻，对方的鼻尖擦过他的脸颊，毛茸茸的头发像是一只巨大的猫咪。他紧紧抓着叶皇的肩膀，支撑着自己的上身。  
拥住他的另一只手顺着他的腹部慢慢往下，顺着他的腰腹线条解开了他的裤子，然后握住了他还没有反应的下身。  
“不……唔……”  
羞耻亦或是恐惧，谢松树下意识地发出了拒绝的声音想要逃避，但很快又控制住了自己，将没有说完的话咽了回去。  
蹭了蹭对方的鼻尖，然后轻吻了谢松树的头发，叶皇无言地安抚着谢松树，但同是也丝毫没有放松手上的动作。  
虽然对身体的快感并不是很敏感，但只是身为男性的，无论如何都会因为生理反应而得到快感，谢松树非常不习惯地从鼻子里发出声音，但最后还是因为叠加的快感渐渐放弃对羞耻的执着，配合着对方的动作微微挺起了腰。  
用另一只手往下支撑住对方的腰，叶皇将谢松树放倒在了床上，褪下了他的长裤，然后跪坐在了床上，用手指勾开一边的床头柜，从里面拿出了安全套和润滑液。  
看着对方拿出的东西，谢松树无言了几秒。  
“你这家伙是……”  
“这个嘛……总觉得有一天会用上的啦。”叶皇一边移开视线，一边用润滑液将自己的手指弄湿。  
“你是想用在谁的身上啊？”谢松树微微眯起眼。  
“嗯……你觉得呢？”  
他勾起唇角，然后俯下身，握住了谢松树一条腿的根部。  
“你该不会是想把女人……呜啊！”  
没有让对方把话说完，叶皇毫不留情地一根手指插进了对方的后穴。  
略微尖锐的叫声从喉咙的最深处发出，谢松树自己都吓了一跳，在身体下意识紧绷的时候用手捂住了自己的嘴。  
“这里只有我们两个人吧？这个房子隔音还是很好的哦？”  
“不是这个问题吧……”谢松树有些恼羞成怒地瞪着叶皇，想要再次说些什么的时候，对方却开始让手指进入到更深的地方，谢松树下意识地倒抽了一口气。  
“疼吗？”  
谢松树摇了摇头：“只是……有点奇怪。”  
“很快就会习惯的，这里真的只有我们两个，所以放松一点，好吗？”  
“我尽量……”  
叶皇将他的一只腿放到自己的肩上，另一只手再次握住了谢松树已经勃起的下身。  
“呜……”小口地喘着气，谢松树尽力放松着自己的身体，升起的热度和快感已经让他的思考开始变得模糊，身体最深的地方蠢蠢欲动着变得饥渴，但与对方肌肤相触的地方却非常有限。  
感受着叠加起来的快感，谢松树声音有点发软地开口：“你……没事吗？”  
“嗯？”叶皇露出了疑惑的表情，手上的动作停顿了一下。  
谢松树移动了自己的另一只脚，踩在了对方的下身。  
只是学着之前看过的一些有的没的东西做出的动作，但在真的踩上去的一瞬间，挺起的灼热却反而让他愣了一下。  
“啊……这个……我……”  
看着脸上突然泛起红色，变得语无伦次的叶皇，谢松树意识到对方似乎不像表现出来得那么游刃有余。  
不知道为什么，这一瞬间，所有的抗拒和羞耻全部都消失了，他的唇边勾起了一点点笑。  
“再过来一点。”  
他伸出的双手，勾住了叶皇靠下来的脖颈，让后让自己的腿弯折到胸前，借着有点困难的动作拉开了叶皇的拉链，让对方已经变得很热的下体暴露在空气中。  
他将自己的一只手覆盖在叶皇撸动自己阴茎的手上。  
大致明白了对方的意思，叶皇缓缓呼出了一口灼热的气息：“我会没法保持理智的。”  
“你是指望只有我一个人失去理智吗？”  
他咬了咬对方的肩膀。  
“如果你希望的……话！”  
探入体内的手指增加了一根，同时叶皇的下体也贴在了谢松树的阴茎上。  
伸直脖颈发出了喘息，谢松树下意识地抓住了叶皇的手腕，然后慢慢放松，让对方可以开始动作。  
后穴被扩展的疼痛和阴茎摩擦的快感交替着，谢松树无法在这样的姿势下改变身体的动作，他只能用一只手抓住身下的被单，然后放开。  
汗水从他的额角和脊背渗出，除此之外，他能感觉到自己的下身也在润滑剂和渗出的液体中变得更加湿润。  
进入的手指变得更多，也变得更深，然后在其中一根手指按到了某个点的时候，谢松树的腰部下意识地弹起。  
“啊！”他发出了痛苦又带着一点哑意的声音。  
“嗯？是这里吗？”像是恶作剧一样，叶皇再次动了一下自己的手指。  
“等……不……”谢松树的身体因为快感而抽动，他几乎要陷入这种陌生而又让人感到快乐的感受里，但好在他一直以来保持着的理智拉住了他最后的思考能力，让他狠狠在对方的肩膀上踹了一下。  
“哈哈，抱歉，有点过火了。”  
抽出了自己的手指，叶皇俯下身，吻了吻谢松树的眼皮，让对方颤抖的睫毛扫在自己的唇边。  
“可以转过去吗？第一次的话，这样的姿势应该会有点难受。”  
“你从哪里学来的这种知识……”喃喃着发出了不满的声音，但谢松湖还是让叶皇暂时远离了自己的身体，他翻了个身，跪在了床上，然后将脸埋进枕头，并抬高了臀部。  
戴上了准备好的安全套，叶皇一只手扶着自己的阴茎，另一只手按住了谢松树的后背。  
“应该会很痛，我会慢慢来的。”  
埋在枕头里毛茸茸的头点了点。  
然后叶皇微微俯下身，将自己的前端缓缓插了进去。  
虽然已经经过了扩张，但本来就不是用来做这种事情的后穴依旧没法适应对方的尺寸。撕裂的疼痛让谢松树几乎没法保持跪着的姿势，想要降下身体，缓解疼痛。他喘息着紧紧抓住柔软的枕头，将自己的额头抵在手臂上。  
但好在充分的润滑和准备缓解了这种不适，在叶皇的手再次开始撸动他的阴茎的时候，回落的快感再度被唤起，缓解了这种疼痛，让进入的过程变得顺利。  
谢松树呜咽着，用发出声音来缓解着不适，并用力放松着自己的身体。他能感觉到对方的身体再度覆盖了下来，灼热的体温再度取代了其他的感知，阴茎也进入了他身体的最深处。  
额角被亲吻了一下，叶皇用手指挠了挠谢松树的耳垂，他慢慢转过来面对自己。  
“还好吗？”他用手指擦过对方有些发红的眼角。  
谢松树点了点头。  
“那我动了？”  
谢松树再次点了点头，似乎因为过度的体力消耗变得有点意识模糊。  
“不要睡着啊。“叶皇笑着吻了吻他的嘴唇，然后开了动作。  
肠壁被挤压，酸楚和饱胀感从腹部升起，虽然是第一次，但意外地没有感觉到多少疼痛，取而代之的是某种满足的感觉。谢松树的后背随着动作弓起或者绷紧。他喘息着，汗水从额角落下，打湿了枕头，体内的某一点在被反复碾压，让他的身体不断痉挛。快感如同电流般游走，让谢松树不断呻吟，他几乎已经要翻过那个点，但没有被触碰到的前端却无法释放，他无力地想要撑起身体，却只能在对方的抽插中摇晃着。  
“叶……叶皇……”  
事实上，他并不想要催促对方，但却还是下意识地呼唤了他的名字，就好像这已经是一种下意识地行为，无关乎他此刻的大脑似乎依旧清醒。  
“等我一起。”  
他轻咬了一下谢松鼠的后颈，然后在对方发出抽痛的声音的同时伸出舌头舔了舔自己的牙印。在感受到对方的体内再次收缩咬住自己分身的时候，他伸出手，快速撸动了对方的下声。  
谢松树的声音几乎已经从呻吟变成了哭喊，他不断呼唤着叶皇的名字，然后在对方狠狠撞上他体内敏感点的时候，在对方的手里释放了出来。  
他的身体不受控制地颤抖，收缩的后穴绞紧了插入的阴茎，然后他听见了叶皇粗重的喘息声，然后他的身体被放开，就这样和旁边的人一起重重倒在了柔软的床上。  
经历了这么一天，谢松树的体力被急剧消耗，他几乎还没来得及说什么就睡着了。模模糊糊间，他感到自己的身体被搬动，温暖又湿润的毛巾擦过他的身体，然后他再次被放在了柔软的床上。  
“晚安。”  
熟悉的味道包裹住了谢松树，他缩成一团，卷着被子蹭了蹭对方，最后，他陷入了深深的沉眠。  
=======================  
再次睁开眼睛的时候，印入谢松树视野中的是某个人的胸膛。  
套在大衣袖子里的手放在他的腰部，那个白色的大个子以某种保护一样的姿态把他整个人都圈在怀里，谢松树抬起头，看见了对方依旧沉睡的脸。  
有某种簌簌的声音回荡在他的耳边，于是他眨了眨眼，翻身坐了起来。  
印入他眼中的是全然的白色。  
他们似乎是躺在什么花丛的中间，白色的花朵和带了灰色的叶片和根茎一丛一丛生长着，随着白色或者铅灰色的天空，延伸向无边无际的另一端，像是雪花又像是花瓣的某种柔软的东西不断从天空飘落，在他们的身边堆积，覆盖在了他们的身上。  
没有寒冷也没有温暖，谢松树无法嗅出这些花朵是否有着香味，飘落的细小白色是否有着水汽的湿润——他什么都感觉不到了。  
于是谢松树意识到，这里是什么地方。  
被谢松树起身的动作惊动，一边的叶皇也睁开了眼。  
“早安。”  
扯动嘴角笑了起来，谢松树转向了叶皇。  
不知道自己为什么会在这个地方， 叶皇也茫然地爬了起来，看了看四周。  
然后很快地叶皇也意识到这里是什么地方了。  
“我们好像错过了说‘再见’的时机了。”他笑了笑。  
“我们已经说过了。”  
谢松树站起身，抖落了身上的白色碎片。  
他们的身上都穿着前一天去见“母体”时候的衣服，从毛衣到外套，整整齐齐的装束，仿佛他们没有经历过之前的夜晚。  
但事实上，他们之间确实已经有什么发生过，而且再也不会改变了。  
谢松树向着坐在地上的叶皇伸出了带着银色戒指的手。  
“之后的路，我们会一起走完的。”  
“也是。”  
握住了那只小小的手，叶皇从地上站了起来。  
在无边无际的花朵与纷飞的白色之中，调查员们再度开启了新的旅程。

作者有话要说：  
其实在我的想象里，他们最后是坐在公园的长椅上双手交叠，靠着彼此死去的。但是这里就省略了他们外出去公园长椅的剧情。  
我的肉，好柴，感谢大家看到这里（躺平  
最后我有一句话不吐不快：  
肖战和肖战粉丝你们这些贱人老子永远记得你们这些连被操都不配的狗崽种！


End file.
